Prancing on a teacher
by marshmellow2403
Summary: What happens in detention, stays in detention
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Clary is a 17 year old student, Sebastian is 18 and Jace is 22. ENJOY**

**Clary POV**

6:30

Ugh school this morning. Why won't this fucking alarm clock shut up!? I complete the painful task of getting out of bed, when my brother, Jonathon, shouts

"Clarybeary are you up yet? Its 7:00! God women, you drive me crazy. Sebastian is coming back to school today and I wanna see him!"

I get to see my boyfriend again! Wait, I have been in bed for 30 minutes! Jonathon is still rambling about this and that, while I have a shower and dress into our school uniform. Pink tartan skirts, white shirts and blue blazers (**my real uniform, girls school). **_fucktastic _I think to myself. I slump down the stairs and confront my brother for breakfast.

"Mum and Dad are on a business trip until Sunday, so we can do whatever we want. How about a party on Friday night!" Jonathon blabs on about the party.

"Can we go to school now, Jona?" I say. His face immediately turn angry.

"I am not a girl!" he shouted.

"You sure do talk like one, are you sure your not gay? You do hang out with Seb a lot.." I didn't finish my sentence, as Jon walked out and opened the door to his Lamborghini. I also walked out and got in the car. Just in case I haven't told you, my parents are extremely wealthy and we live in Morgenstone Manor. As we drove up the road to St Xavier's school, no one spoke. When we reached school. I ran straight to greet Sebastian a.k.a my boyfriend.

"Have you missed me?" Sebastian asked. I hugged him harder as a reply.

"Shall we meet in the store room at lunch? I said, batting my eyelashes. We couldn't have a make out session with the teachers watching us.

"I will come prepared!" he announced, a goofy smile on his face. Suddenly, the bell rang, signalling to us that we need to go to our first lesson.

"See you soon, babe." We shared a brief kiss. Then went our separate ways.

I can't wait until lunch time.

**I will make the chapters longer, it just felt like it needed to end there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Prancing on a teacher. I will try to update every 2-4 days and I will make the chapters longer. ENJOY**

Clary POV

My first lesson today is Maths, which is no problem, as I get A*'s in every subject, apart from Science (I get C's). It is because I can't pay attention during class, there is such a fine sight in front of me all the time, I only pay attention to the muscle and his ass! My Science teacher is Mr Garroway, he has blue eyes, brown hair with a whiff of blond at the front and a six pack (I can see through his shirt)! All the girls in class swoon over him, including some of the boys. He is just so dreamy...

"Miss Morgenstone, please answer the equation on the board!" Mrs Penhallow screams, shocking me out of my dream like state.

"x=415" I reply with no hesitation. Everybody stares at me like I am crazy.

"Correct" she seemed rather surprised that I got it correct!

Finally, lunch time came around. Lessons so far have been really boring. I have a tonne of homework and detention for no odd reason. My detention is with Mr Wayland, or as I prefer to call him, Jace, after school today!

I rush my lunch and go straight to the store room. Sebastian is already waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

I kissed him passionately and he responded just as passionately. His hand travelled up my shirt and unbuttoned it, showing my white lace bra. I pulled of his jumper and his shirt, so I could explore his chest for the millionth time. He tore of my tights and my skirt, popping a few buttons during the process. I would usually be mad at him but we haven't seen each other for days and the sexual tension was to hard to bare. Suddenly I was pushed up against the wall whilst Sebastian kissed down my neck. He sucked and licked, causing me to gasp and arch up my hips towards him, desperate for more friction. I unzipped his trousers and threw them across the room, feeling myself get wetter at the site of his boner. Sebastian pushes my panties aside and slides his finger inside me, making me gasp and moan. He added another finger and another, making me squirm in delight.

"Are you ready for my dick?" Seb asked, just as I finished cumming.

"Fuck yeah!" I screamed.

Out of the blue, the door burst open and a horrified Mr Wayland stood in the doorway. His face turned into a smirk and I wondered what he was thinking about.

"What the hell are you two doing in here!" he shouted.

"We were just... umm..." I stuttered, considering the consequences if I told him what we were really doing.

"I know what you were doing." Mr Wayland replied. His golden eyes had turned a shade darker with... lust? They travelled down my almost naked form very slowly, lingering slightly on my breasts. Sebastian must have seen him because he moved to cover me by stepping in front.

"Please do not tell on us Mr Wayland, we could get expelled!" Seb pleaded.

"Fine. I understand what it is to be your age, I also had sex in the store room when I was 17. Both of you have detention today, Clary I already gave you detention with me, so it is double detention for you. Sebastian, you go to room 113 with Mrs Penhallow after school." Mr Wayland seemed to pleased when he spoke to me. Seb and both sighed in relief.

"You are dismissed!" Jace said, and walked out.

"So, shall we meet again tomorrow? Seb asked.

"Sure!" I kissed him on the cheek and got dressed. When I walked out, I remembered Jace's golden eyes looking at me with lust.

_That was far to close_

**Clary's thoughts are in italics. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Hi everyone! So sorry for not updating! lets just say my explanation involves a dog, a brand new apple computer and a screen replacement! Here is a quick recap of what happened...**

Out of the blue, the door burst open and a horrified Mr Wayland stood in the doorway. His face turned into a smirk and I wondered what he was thinking about...

_that was far too close_

Clary POV

School has finally ended and I am on my way to detention. Mr Wayland has given me double so two hours worth. I generally wonder what we are going to do. As I approach Jace's office, I hear a female voice coming from inside. _Ok so now I am interested. _I cautiously put my ear on the door to hear what they are saying.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay" the female voice says. She sounds extremely familiar. _Holy shit, _it is Mrs Penhallow!

"I am quite sure, Aline" Mr Wayland replies, obviously bored and irritated by her Mrs Penhallow standing there. "Please leave!" He almost shouts.

I decide to knock on the door before she comes out. Jace tenses but I enter anyway.

"Mr Wayland, I am here for detention!" I say, as sweetly as possible, refraining from killing Mrs Penhallow on the spot.

"Ahh.. Clary. Good too see you. Aline can you go now, I have a very.. special student to attend too" Mr Wayland smiles at me and his eyes darken once more. We hold eye contact for what seemed like ages, green and gold, until..

"So Jace, we will have another of our sessions soon." Mrs Penhallow says, winking at Jace and giving me a hard stare. I put my hand on Jace's shoulder and explain what I want to study. Aline glares at me noticeably.

_that's right bitch, he is mine now. Go fuck a tree or something_

Mrs Penhallow leaves, but not before bending down rather low, showing all of her cleverage, to pick up her 'pen'. Jace turns his head away.

My Wayland moves my hand and thanks me for getting rid of her. He moves a bit too close for my liking.

"Now, Clary... there are a few things I want to discuss.." He leads me to the coach and puts his arm around my waist. _ok hosay_

"Have I done something wrong Mr Wayland?"

He doesn't reply but instead does something I didn't expect.. he pulls me onto his lap and starts to kiss me. And the thing that scares me the most is that I am kissing him back. His hand sneaks underneath my shirt, cupping my left breast through my bra. I move to straddle him but I stop myself. What am I doing? I have a boyfriend for goodness sake! This is my teacher. Suddenly Jace stops and cups my face.

"I think you deserve an explanation" He starts...

**What do you think! It is 8pm here so on my way to watch a movie. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Hello everyone! Half term just started so here is a new chapter! Enjoy!**

_He doesn't reply but instead does something I didn't expect.. he pulls me onto his lap and starts to kiss me. And the thing that scares me the most is that I am kissing him back. His hand sneaks underneath my shirt, cupping my left breast through my bra. I move to straddle him but I stop myself. What am I doing? I have a boyfriend for goodness sake! This is my teacher. Suddenly Jace stops and cups my face._

"_I think you deserve an explanation" He starts..._

Jace's POV

_Fuck! _ What am I doing! She is my student for Christ sake and I could get fired for having any sort of personal relationship with her. My hands move automatically snaked up her shirt to tease the soft creamy skin underneath. I could tell she wanted to continue but was holding back, after all, what did I expect, we couldn't have gone further. What if someone spotted us? Would they tell? I suddenly came back to earth, when I realised I had stopped kissing Clary and she was staring at me with her wild green eyes. _She is so beautiful. _I see she is questioning me in her eyes so I cup her face, stroking her soft pale skin…

I mustard up the courage to speak "I think you deserve an explanation…" I whisper, wringing my hands in front of me. "Ever since I started teaching you English at the beginning of the year, I have always thought you were beautiful, a girl who didn't know she was. I had to get to know you. And as I did, I found not only did you look pretty, but... b… but you had an amazing personality and a passion for art!" I stuttered not so gracefully. Obviously, my embarrassment caused Clary to giggle and start to blush profoundly.

"My crush for you grew as the term progressed and I started to see you as more as friend then a student. Clary… look at me….." I lifted her chin carefully so she looked me in the eye. "Do you feel the same? I mean ….. e.. ven if you don't we can still be friends right? Nothing will change I promise, I just couldn't keep that secret in for so long! I was going to kill me, and the thought of ruining our friendship was…" I was cut off by something that surprised me completely; Clary shuffled forward and kissed me…

Clary POV

Ok so, I hate to admit it but I think I do have a crush for Mr Wayland. I mean…. Oh fuck it. I leaned forward and crushed my lips onto his, he didn't respond at first, but then he pulled me closer and kissed me more passionately than ever. I wove my hands into his silky golden locks and he groaned in pleasure. We separated, gasping for breath. I took at a minute to admire his looks. Jace Wayland was God like! He had golden eyes, golden hair and an awesome tan.

"Well, what should we do now," he smirked….

**Ok so I don't have an ****updating schedule but will try to update more. I am aiming for this to have 15 chapters or so. Please review and who's view point do you want next?**


	5. Chapter 4

Jace and I spent the next hour talking about each other's hobbies, interests and I found out he is actually a really interesting guy! He loves art, even though he is an English teacher. Time flew by and before I knew it, detention was almost over. _This has been the best freaking punishment ever!_

"I know it has Clary; you have been spending time with me after all. I am probably the best teacher you will ever meet, oh, and the most attractive," Jace smirked at me, flipping his hair dramatically. I sigh, rolling my eyes at him

_Shit did I say that out loud?_

"Yes you did."

"Stop being so fucking cocky! Get over yourself asshat" I playfully tried to push him of the couch but epically failed.

"I'm not cocky; I just love myself way too much. Once I saw such a sexy person but I bumped into the mirror in my bathroom trying to hug them! Why should I stop; you know you love it!" Jace pushed my back before hugging me tightly, giving butterfly kisses to my nose from his long golden eyelashes.

KNOCK KNOCK

We quickly sprang apart and I pretended to be collecting my things I left on the floor.

"Thank you for all your help Mr Wayland and can we please meet again tomorrow so you can help me with my essay on poetry?" I asked sweetly, slightly embarrassed with a red face but I hid it. Then, I turned towards the door but stopped in my tracks when I saw who was there.

"Shit… Hi Sebastian, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. You are such a bitch Clary! I thought we had something worthwhile, but obviously not." He stalked up to me and grabbed hold of my arm rather tightly. His eyes looked right into mine, filled with fury.

"How many other guys have you slept with, slut? Hmm I wasn't the only one was I? Now you are fucking a teacher? I cannot believe you!" Sebastian was livid by now, face bright red.

"Well guess what; we are over and p.s, I just slept with Aline!" He stormed of the classroom, slamming the door behind him. Gosh he sounds like a girl PMSing seriously! He is blaming me for cheating when he is doing the exact same thing. I soon followed suit, not saying a word to Jace but instead opting to go and punch something... Maybe Sebastian's face…

**Jace's PoV **

Sebastian is so rude and disrespectful, saying things like that to Clary. I have to go and find her... Actually she seemed quite angry but oh well. Angry Clary is hot! Better go and get a picture. I started to sort out my desk when I was caught off guard by someone wrapping their arms around my waist. Mrs Penhallow. _This bitch just doesn't give up does she…_

"I want you Jace and I know you want me too. What do you say about going back to my place and shaking things up a bit?" She casually slipped her hand up my shirt. I forced it back to her side. _Gonna have to take a warms shower to get rid of her whore germs._

"That student of yours is such a nuisance and a slut. Her bright red hair and green eyes look so innocent, but looks deceive you. Be careful of her; she is a world known trouble maker, famous fighter she is!" Aline just continued blabbing shit about Clary and I was growing angrier by the second. Finally I exploded…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALINE! Will you just leave me alone and go fuck your toyboy Sebastian. You should keep him on a tighter leash because he just came in here and insulted Miss Morgenstone! Go sleep with someone else, get drunk, jump of a cliff I don't give a shit, just leave please." Suddenly a sharp slap landed on my cheek, probably making it red.

"Screw you Jace! You don't deserve me." Then Aline left my classroom, shutting the door very loudly. _If another person slams my door, it is going to break._

**Sorry for deserting u guys. I was really busy. this chapter is 689 words. My next target is 900 then 1000. Please leave any request or reviews! What do you think of the new Shadow hunters TV series?**


End file.
